


Taken Care Of

by hope_solo20



Series: The Dom and The sub [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Mention of sex, Pet Play, bottom and tops, collar kink, this is gay, yellow has feelings, yellow is a bottom...again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_solo20/pseuds/hope_solo20
Summary: yellow goes snooping and doesn't find blue.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond & White Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: The Dom and The sub [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! sorry i've been lacking on posting, but i'm settled at my new living space and i'm ready to write and post! for those waiting for a bond that cannot be broken, it will be here very soon. it was all written down, i just had to type it! anyways, as always, please enjoy and i'll see you at the end. this is inspired by @nig on discord. she made a comic on this and with her permission i got to write a one shot about it!

“Blue! Blue are you in there?” The doors to blue diamonds chambers slid open to reveal Yellow Diamond on the other side.

When the doors stood quiet, yellow diamond went inside and had a look. From left to right she scanned the room, Blue diamond was nowhere to be found.  
She huffed a breath and rubbed her temples. 

“Of course she’s not here,” Yellow diamond started to walk around the empty chambers, “she’s never here when I need her to be“ 

Yellow continued to walk around Blue’s room until she stopped at her mirror. She looked and picked up different trinkets that Blue diamond possessed. Each one ranged from hair products to things Pink gave her from earth; such a weird planet. When she was almost done snooping around, she gave a look in the mirror. 

Her bags under her eyes could match blue’s because of how much she’s been working. Though this was the only problem she saw in herself. Everything else, she saw was perfect; makeup on point and hair in perfect place. While admiring her reflection, something across the room caught her eye. From her side, she saw the elegant bed that was still and proud. The sheets were made neatly, yet the pillows were scattered. But from the pillows, a small round object prodded out from underneath them. The glimmering is what caught her attention.

Cautiously, yellow made her way over to the bed. She moved the canopy to the side and sat on the silk sheets; way too soft for her. She moved the pillows and picked up what she found out to be a collar. Gently, she examined the piece of work. Her fingers ran over the leather, then over the words in cursive that read, “Property of Blue and White Diamond”. She then noticed a small circle that hung at the bottom of the collar, it too had words on it; they were engraved. It spelled out “Yellow” 

Yellow diamond’s face was almost emotionless...almost. Inside, Yellow was ecstatic about this simple concept. It made her happy of some sort. she wanted to try it on, but she didn’t know if she should.She looked around the room once more. She knew nobody was there, but still knowing for sure made her feel better. Once she knew that she was for sure alone, yellow diamond undid the buckle and placed it around her neck. Once she fastened it up, she went back to the mirror to examine herself once more. 

Oh god did that feel good. Yellow was proud to wear that collar. It felt so nice on her skin, it was like it completed her; it made her feel secure. She smiled and hugged herself. 

“Nice collar, Bottom.” 

Yellow’s eyes shot open, “BLUE! I-I I can explain..well you see..” yellow diamond stammered, her blush began to grow. She frantically tried to take the collar off. “I-I-I-...”; she was failing miserably.

“I see you found something snooping around my chambers” blue diamond placed her hands on Yellow’s shoulders.

Yellow shook blue’s hands off of her, “I’m sorry, I’ll l-leave and we can pretend this never happened.”

Yellow threw the collar to blue and bolted out the door. 

“Yellow!! Wait, comeback!! It’s…” blue ran after yellow, but lost her in the maze of homeworld. She took a breath, “It’s okay”

Yellow ran to her chambers and locked the door. Not letting anyone in, not even her pearl. She was frustrated, embarrassed, and upset. These emotions ran through her before, but they weren’t as strong as these. Tears began to fall as she tossed herself on the bed and let a couple tears fall because she was alone. 

A couple of cycles later, Blue diamond received a call from White diamond. 

The communicator glowed a bright white, “Good morning moonbeam, how are you?” White smiled.

“Just fine white, how are you?” Blue returned the smile.

“I’m grand darling, I’m just thinking about that collar we made for yellow. I was thinking today we could get together and introduce it to yellow, maybe we could play?” She smirked as a blush began to show.

Blue diamond smiled with glee, “Of course white, I know yellow won’t mind a break like this at all.”

“Speaking of sunshine, have you heard from her recently? She was supposed to give me a report two cycles ago, and each time I call, she doesn’t pick up.”

“About that,” blue began, “ she was in my chambers about a week cycle ago and found the collar we made for her; and long story short, I may have ruined her dignity.”

White thought for a second and with a straight face, a small smile plastered, said, “bottoms have dignity?”

“White!” Blue laughed, she tried but failed to hold it back, “that’s not nice, but, you’re right.”

“Well let’s go visit our little yellow,” white stood and brought the communicator up with her, “I bet she’s still in her chambers, come moonbeam, meet me in her corridors”

“With pleasure, my diamond.” Blue cut off the communicator and stood, “pearl, put everything on hold until further notice. I’ve got some pet problems to deal with.”

Yellow diamond was still in her room, embarrassment kept her locked up in there. She was doing reports on her bed when she heard a knock at the door; A voice called her name. She blew it off thinking it was blue, she still couldn’t face her after that ordeal.

“Yellow, are you in there? And don’t lie to me because your pearl is standing right here” 

The voice wasn’t blue’s.

Yellow stood up and straighten out her uniform and wiped her face. Tripping as she made her way to the door. She unlocked it and stood at attention to meet the great ruler of homeworld. 

“White, this visit is unexpected, what are you in need of?” Yellow stammered, she tried to act as if everything was normal. Though her puffy eyes said otherwise.

“No need to be so formal sunshine, I just came by because, well, because I was wondering why your behavior suddenly changed.”

“My behavior? No, it’s been the same. I just needed a small break that’s all. I’ve been doing all my work and…” yellow began to go on and on until she was interrupted by a hand that lightly grabbed her chin. 

“I know all about what happened in blue’s chambers.” She kissed her forehead. 

“Y-you do?” Yellow diamond started to bow her head in shame; though white wouldn’t let her.

“Don’t drop your head yellow. I’m not mad or upset or even disgusted with you. It was made for you by me and blue. To be truthful, it was my idea.”

“It was, and I loved every bit of it.” A sound of beauty called from behind white, blue came and stood by white’s side; she placed a hand on yellow’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel bad yellow, I wasn’t trying to do that to you.” blue brought the collar from behind her back. “Would you like to try it on again? It was made for you.”

Yellow’s face started to blush, she looked over at white and then back at blue. She nodded at blue’s question and turned around so blue could put it on. Once it was on, yellow ran her fingers over the collar that laid on her neck once more and smiled. 

White then cleared her throat, “now, since blue and I are here, would you like to try that collar out?” White pulled a leash from her gem. “It will be very rewarding for all of us.”

Yellow dropped to her knees, “yes, my diamond.”


End file.
